1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a laryngoscope for use by medical personnel for viewing the larynx, and, more particularly, to such a device having an expanded angular range of view.
2. Description of Related Art
As to its major parts, a laryngoscope includes a handgrip and integrally related blade portion in an overall generally L-shape arrangement. Light directed along the blade portion to aid examination typically is powered by a battery pack contained within the handgrip. In use, the blade portion is inserted into a patient's mouth lifting the tongue and mandible and removing them from obstructing the view of the larynx.
In addition to enabling visual examination of the mouth and larynx, a primary advantageous use of this instrument is to facilitate insertion of an endotracheal tube into the trachea.
A continuing difficulty in use of laryngoscopes in the past has been to obtain a satisfactory view of the larynx considering the usual space restrictions to be expected, the rather difficult viewing angle at all times, and variation in anatomical features encountered among patients.